


Chez Papa

by broccoli



Series: Daddy [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Food, Infantilism, Little!Will Graham, M/M, Non-sexual, Play-cooking, age-play, little matty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli/pseuds/broccoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching 'Ratatouille', Will and Matty decide to play at being chefs and invite Dr Lecter to their restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chez Papa

“What shall we play now?”

The boys had just finished watching _Ratatouille_ , one of Will’s favourite films. Even Daddy liked it, and had popped his head through the door to watch the cooking scenes. Filled with enthusiasm for cooking, Matty and Will ran over to the cupboard where Will’s toys were kept and dragged out the cookery set as soon as the credits started rolling.

“I’ll be the head chef,” Matty decided. “And you can be the soups chef.”

Will giggled. “It’s _sous_ chef, not soup chef! Daddy told me so.”

Matty stuck out his tongue. “Be quiet, _sous_ chef,” he ordered. “Go and start cooking or I’ll make you peel all the potatoes!”

Will rummaged through the box of toy food, looking for ingredients to make a delicious meal. There were soft fabric vegetables which Daddy had bought for him when he was younger, and food made of harder plastic and Velcro that you could take apart and serve up in bits – toys for bigger boys like he was now. Will wasn’t allowed in the kitchen at home, except on special occasions, but Daddy wanted him to learn about food and had bought him lots of toys to encourage him.  


He chose some tomatoes, a big plastic fish, and a lemon. Daddy always said that even elaborate dishes came down to simple ingredients and Will knew that lemon went well with fish because of their fishing trips together, where Daddy had shown him how to prepare and cook the ones they had caught. Now he felt just like Daddy, like a proper chef, and wondered whether his Daddy would be proud of him for being such a clever little boy. That gave him an idea. He went over to Matty, who was choosing knives from a plastic set, and tugged on his jumper.

“What if we made a restaurant and Daddy could be the guest?”

Matty’s eyes lit up. “That sounds like fun! We could send him an invitation. Let’s write one!”

The boys went over to Daddy’s desk, where he kept his fancy writing paper and heavy ink pens. Will bit his lip, suddenly unsure.

“Daddy says that I shouldn’t use his paper and pens because they are very expensive.”

“Well if you get into trouble, I’ll say it was all my idea,” Matty suggested, and squeezed Will’s hand.

“It _is_ a special occasion…” Will considered, “and if we write neatly then I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“Besides, we are a posh restaurant so we need to write a fancy invitation!”

Will opened a drawer and pulled out a sheet of thick paper, and took one of Daddy’s pens from the leather table top. They crouched down on the floor as Will began to write.

“Dear Daddy –“

“You can’t say ‘Daddy’ at a fancy restaurant!” Matty protested. “Anyway, he’s not _my_ daddy. Here, let me write it.”

He crossed out ‘Daddy’ and wrote ‘Mr Lecter’ instead.

After a few minutes of bickering over the message, they finally finished writing. The boys surveyed their hard work. Will thought Matty’s handwriting was very neat, and he had contributed a little French to it. Matty read it out:

“Dear Mr Lecter, you are invited to our resterant _Shez Papa_ today at 5 o clock for a surprise dinner made by a top head chef and a top soo chef. Yours sinsirely, Head Chef M and Soo Chef W”

Matty went to give the invitation to Uncle Hannibal while Will was under strict instruction to get their pots and pans ready. He found his uncle sitting at the kitchen table reading a big and boring-looking document.

“What is it, Matthew?” Dr Lecter asked, looking up from the report.

Matty looked shyly at his uncle, nervous that he might have interrupted him from something very important. “I have a special invitation for you, Uncle.”

He held out the invitation. Dr Lecter raised his eyebrows when he saw they had used his writing paper, but didn’t say anything. He read it, and smiled at Matty.

“I would be delighted to accept the invitation to dine at _Chez Papa_. Please inform the chefs that I will arrive punctually at 5pm.”

Matty grinned and skipped back to join Will. Dr Lecter smiled after him. The boy had been working on his handwriting, but he would have to have a word with Frederick about his spelling, particularly his French. Perhaps a trip to Paris would be in order.

 

*

 

It was 4.55 and the two chefs were working hard to finish their meals for their special guest.

“How many minutes, Will?” Matty shouted.

“It’s nearly ready! Why are you shouting?” Will replied.

“I watch _Masterchef_ when Daddy falls asleep at the sofa,” Matty explained. “And you have to say, ‘It’s nearly ready _chef_ ’ because I’m the head chef.”

“Sorry, chef,” Will said.

“That’s okay. Watch out, you don’t want your fish to burn!”

Will gave his saucepan a little jiggle and turned his fish over. It was lots of fun playing at grown-ups with Matty, but being a chef was lots of hard work. Still, he was excited for Daddy to see his hard work.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Dr Lecter walked in, punctual to the minute. Matty scrambled to his feet to welcome him and escorted him to the small play table. They boys had made a big effort with it, knowing that Dr Lecter often had his own table decorations that were as beautiful as the food he served. They had found a tablecloth in a cupboard in the dining room and had laid out plastic glasses and cutlery just like Dr Lecter set his out when he had important guests over for dinner. They had even filled one of their plastic mugs with water and made a little arrangement of flowers from the back garden.

“Starters will be made by our _sous_ chef,” Matty announced, as Will came over with his dish, walking slowly so he didn’t tip any of it on the floor.

“This looks delicious, Will.” Dr Lecter smiled at his little boy. “When you serve a meal, it is important to introduce your dish. Can you tell me what it is?”

“Of course, Daddy.” Matty nudged him. “I- I mean, Mr Lecter,” he corrected himself, blushing. “This is fish with grilled tomatoes, and some lemon.”

“Wonderful,” Dr Lecter said. “What kind of fish is it?”

“Ummm…” Will coloured once more, unsure of what to say.

“Fresh trout, Mister Lecter,” Matty chipped in. Will looked gratefully at him as Dr Lecter pretended to eat.

Next it was Matty’s turn. “For the main course, chicken with carrots, peas, and chips,” he said. “It’s my favourite meal at home,” he added as an afterthought.

“Very good, Matthew,” Dr Lecter tucked in to his main course. Will thought Matty was a very good chef, although he knew that Daddy didn’t really approve of having chips.

“ _Tr_ _és bien!_ ” Lecter congratulated the two boys when he’d finished, as he patted his tummy to show that he was full. “You did a wonderful job, both of you. I’m very proud.”

Will and Matty looked at each other happily.

“Thank you for coming, Uncle Hannibal!”

“Yes, thank you, daddy!”

“Now,” Dr Lecter said, “all good chefs have to learn to tidy up after themselves. If you do it quickly, I’ll show you a surprise I have for you.”

Immediately, the boys set about putting the food, saucepans, and utensils back into their boxes. Dr Lecter went over to a bookcase and pulled out a large atlas, sitting down on the sofa to wait for them. When they had finished putting everything away, they both came and sat on either side of the Doctor, looking expectantly at him.

“What’s the surprise, Uncle Hannibal?”

Dr Lecter opened the atlas and pointed to a word in the middle of a country. “Do you know what that says?”

“I know!” Matty said excitedly. “France!”

“That’s right, Matthew. And what about that?” He pointed to another word.

“P-A-R-I-S. Paris!” Will said.

“Well done, Will. What do you boys think about taking a little holiday there, with Uncle Frederick, if he allows it?”

Matty and Will were delighted. Paris! France! It would be just like the movie! They hugged Dr Lecter excitedly and he smiled as he kissed them both on the head.

“A special trip for two very special boys. And to prepare for it, how about some _ratatouille_ for dinner?”

Will felt sure that he had the best Daddy in the whole wide world.

**Author's Note:**

> Toy food inspirations:  
> Soft toys: http://www.kleinstyle.com/files/2010/07/ikea-play-food.jpg  
> Hard toys: http://37.media.tumblr.com/b2ecfb7c1f78dd7be35b8d8f39ccf2d0/tumblr_n48fkcyQtH1qa3xzio1_500.jpg and http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lpxgxwOgFS1qe3wzuo1_500.jpg


End file.
